battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Valparaiso
The Liberation of Valparaiso was a US assault upon the city of Valparaiso, undertaken to retake the city from Russian occupants. This battle was one of the first US Army operations in South America (in Chile, specifically).The map is based on the attack on the power station through the coastal area. The map is available on the Rush and Squad Rush game mode. Layout The map consists of 5 sets of 2 M-COM Stations. The Attackers are provided with one UAV, a Tank and a UH-60 Black Hawk to aid their attack. The Defenders are provided with mounted machine guns, and on some bases, a Stationary AT. The Light House, at the second base, gives a large advantage to both offensive and defensive snipers. A Defensive sniper can see directly to Objective Bravo and spot/take out anybody advancing along the cliffs. An Offensive recon player can also snipe into the parallel base with maximum cover from their own spawn, giving huge advantages to friendly infantry that may need assistance. Motion Sensors will be needed for anyone wishing to snipe from the lighthouse. Rush Equipment RU Light Vehicles *None Tanks *None Helicopters *None Naval units *None Emplacements *KORD *9M133 Kornet US Light Vehicles *Quad Bike Tanks *M3A3 Bradley Helicopters *UAV-1 Naval Units *None Emplacements *None Bases Attackers Deployment This is the starting base for the Attackers where 1 M3A3 Bradley, 1 UAV, 1 UH-60 Black Hawk and 2 Quad Bikes spawn. The base is almost untouchable by the defenders and only snipers have any chance of spawn-killing the Attackers at this base. Fishing Port Objective Alpha and Bravo are both located in 2 sheds in the Fishing port, neither of which are destructible by Destruction 2.0 .The Black Hawk should be regarded with caution; players can mount a Heavy MG or have a launcher ready before they get close enough to fire. If a pilot bails from a downing helicopter, they will most likely land in the surrounding sea and be vulnerable for some time. It is also recommended to use AT mines (if not unlocked, C4), on the jungle trails, as the surrounding cover is completely destructible and the defenders will face heavy casualties if a tank breaks through. Defenders should also be aware of attackers infiltrating their bases using the jungle. It is recommended you have a pistol or machine pistol (M93 Raffica a.k.a. M9-3r) for the close combat. A semi-automatic pistol is recommended as these have better ammo control and higher power with a dead-accurate aim. An engineer or medic would be the most useful as the M3A3 Bradley can cause heavy casualties to the defending team. Assault is almost useless here as it'll be either 3 things here: close quarters combat, a Sub Machine gun (engineer's weapon) will kill the rifleman, a sniper will lock onto the rifleman while the rifleman is barely able to or not able at all to engage due to the rifle's low power, or a Bradley will crawl through and the Grenade Launcher is almost useless to them. Across from the defender spawn, there is a heavy MG in the window. It is suggest highly that the player destroy this Heavy MG as it offers a large threat to the defending team. This is very easy to destroy, as a simple grenade from a grenade launcher can destroy this. The 'Active Armour Upgrade' is recommended for Attackers as defenders will often be an engineer due to the presence of a M3A3 Bradley. Snipers will also be extremely common so flying low is a dangerous thing. Recon players and UH-60 Black Hawk crews should level the buildings so there aren't any places to hide guarding the M-COM stations. However, the M-COM buildings themselves should not be leveled as it will make planting the charges more difficult as the defenders will have a clear view at the target, unless the attackers use alot of smoke grenades. If piloting a Blackhawk, watch for skilled snipers and RPG's as they often shoot the pilots and/or the gunners. It is recommended to grab 4 other people from the team and have two players man the mini-gun, as well as having the smoke countermeasures package to deter locked-on RPG's. Land or fly past the middle of the battlefield and drop off 3 guys and have one gunner lay down suppressing fire along the way out. It is also advisable you do a strafing run to level buildings and kill people so the Bradley may get through. It is recommended to have an Engineer with an RPG to fire at the M-COM stations in the air so that planting won't be necessary. It is discouraged to go alone on foot as you will be very vulnerable on the open field between the jungle and the stations. The Blackhawk is key to winning this base so defend it and eliminate any engineers and heavy machine gunners. Common flanking routes include a pathway that ends in the water that leads to M-COM station B. Players can swim or walk along the bank to reach M-COM station B. M-COM station B will usually have about 2-4 players hanging around, they can be taken out easily as they don't expect a thing. Another flanking route is jumping along the left edges of the map, into the jungle around M-COM station A. Allow some time for your squadmates to catch up and/or respawn on you before attacking the M-COM stations. Once the M-COM stations have been destroyed, make sure no enemies are around to steal your vehicles or to kill you from behind. It will be very hard to win without them. A Blackhawk, Bradley, and a UAV will spawn once successful. Lighthouse The Lighthouse is better armed compared to the Fishing Village with 2 KORD Heavy Machine Guns and a 9M133 Kornet AT with lots of buildings and lots of cover in the back. This line is the hardest to defend due to the lack of cover between the two main houses where the bomb sites are. There is also a giant lighthouse that has no lighting inside. The lighthouse should be held onto at all costs as a few talented snipers will easily turn the battle. The defending team has it harder during this waves than the attacking team due to the previous reasons. Remember that the attacking people also have natural cover behind rocks and such along the main path, and due to the straight sight line, a skilled marksman will easily win. Be aware of the opposing team using the lighthouse to flank you from the sides or behind. On the building with the 9M133 Kornet AT , it is recommended to ALWAYS hold the building as it cannot be destroyed by Destruction 2.0. The 9M133 Kornet AT will turn the tide of the battle immediately as 5 direct shots will destroy an M-COM station and there will be no need to plant it. Planting can be used as a bait for the AT gunner to launch a missile at the site killing everyone near it, so watch out. A is significantly harder to defend than B because A is usually the building that people take first, but let A go. Letting A go will lure all the attackers to the Bravo M-COM station which will be significantly easier to defend than two M-COM stations. If Bravo is gone, keep holding your frontline there to delay the attackers from going to the village. When overrun or killed, go to the village. The Attackers have a height disadvantage to the defenders and it can be a hellish battle if nobody makes it up. It is recommended to divide up into two forces, a main attack group and a flanking group. The main attack group should take up a position on the rock in front of the M-COM stations. Assault and Medic classes should drop a lot of ammunition and health packs as the main group will come under fierce fighting and will be pinned down most of the time due to the good defenses. The main group should provide a convenient spawn and revival point once people start to break off and go for the M-COM stations. A full force attack can succeed, but it will lose a lot of tickets. Flankers should not consist of more than two squads maximum (one on console versions). It is recommended to flank by moving along the shoreline. Make sure to clear out the lighthouse if enemy snipers are present. The lighthouse will provide an important vantage point to snipe and call mortar fire. The lighthouse, while important, should not be the primary place where players should spawn. A good rule of thumb would to have no more than 3 or 4 people (2-3 on consoles) in the lighthouse. The only people that should be in the lighthouse for extended periods of time should be Recons to snipe and call mortar fire and the occasional medic to heal or revive, or the occasional Assault trooper to provide snipers with extra ammo. Otherwise the rest should move up or behind the hill near B. There will be a building with a Stationary AT that can be advantageous to winning the battle. The direction of battle should not be oriented toward the lighthouse. The defenders will have an even greater tactical advantage while the attackers will run out of routes to flank. Village The Village is unlocked when the Lighthouse falls. This area proves some of the hardest fighting for the defenders. The multiple buildings should be set destroyed so no person can plant stealthily. Remember, some of the buildings are built on stilts so you can hide under the floor. A good tactic would be to have a guy on the AT at the back of the village to pick off M3A3 Bradleys that come by. AT mines should be placed at the road also. Have two guys go back to the second line where the attackers spawn so you can spawn kill them or spawn trap them to lower their reinforcement tickets. This is where the assault class will shine as there is a straight view and medium range fighting (although snipers will intentionally make a long range sniper battle). Have a few guys (not the whole team) play the recon class and hide in the darker buildings to pick off any guys coming down. If this place is overrun, then set a few AT mines at the back of the village and retreat to the hilltops. For attackers, once the enemies have been cleared out, Recon players should position themselves on the hill facing the village. The person on the stationary AT should be an easy kill. Snipers can also position themselves behind the rocks on the hills or at the rock on the very bottom to provide valuable cover fire. Assault and medics should place packs at the very bottom rock to provide a convinient place to reload and/or heal. However, they should not stay there for extended periods of time. Recons should also mortar the rear most buildings for some kills and/or assist points. The lighthouse can also be a useful place for Recons as it still has long sight lines into the base, but a 12X High Power Scope is recommended. In the village itself, stay out of the street for as long as possible and seek close cover. Unfortunately, there are no flanking routes. Assaults with smoke grenades come in handy here. Instead, for M-COM station A, hug the cliff walls. For M-COM station B travel along the shoreline. Make sure to crouch under the stilts whenever possible. Don't go too far in the sea as you are a sitting duck while swimming. In the Blackhawk, have an engineer in the passenger seat to fix the chopper in the air. Have two player manning the mini-guns and the chopper will be self sufficient. The gunners should try not to destroy too much cover so the attackers can still try to slip in unnoticed. Once A and B have been destroyed, rear players should clean up area as best as possible. The stationary AT launcher in the lighthouse base has a clear line of shot to M-COM station Bravo, it can be used to destroy Bravo. It also has a sight line towards Alpha, but a tree needs to be cut down first. Hilltop The Hilltop is unlocked when the Village falls. The jungle conditions and quiet environments will make a Engineers or the VSS and SVU (suppressed sniper rifles) useful. The VSS and SVU are especially useful as they have ghillie suits to blend in the jungle. Much of the fighting here is close quarters, although medium range sniper fights are quite common, an Assault class firefight is a rare sight. Just try to crouch most of the time and take the high ground and turn this into Guerrilla Warfare. Most of the time, this base will be lost. If it is lost, retreat along the road and plant some AT mines just in case. Unfortunately for the Attackers, there are no real flanking routes as all routes funnel toward the same area, resulting in a lot of casualties and heavy losses of tickets. Like the last set, stick to the edges as charging straight down the middle will only result in a lot of deaths. It is recommended to advance along the right path as it provides the most cover for attackers and the least visibility for defenders; the path gives easier access to M-COM station B. It is impossible to go in without one casualty as even the most mediocre player can pick off people from a distance. Make sure to watch the ledges when coming up the hills as there will be a lot of enemy personnel waiting to mow you down. Bradleys will not work very well here as engineers or recon players will destroy the vehicle with ease as the inclined slope will bog the Bradley down. For M-COM Station A, be aware of enemies on the ledge coming up, next to and overlooking the concrete blocks. With a fair bit of jumping, you can get up on the ledge, but you will be a vulnerable target as you try to jump up. However, you can also catch them off guard as well. Make sure to let your squad spawn on you as players on both sides will fight over and use this area to spawn. For M-COM Station B, stay to the right side of the map. Last Stand This area is unlocked after the Hilltop falls.This area gives equal advantage to the attackers and defenders. The defenders are armed heavily while the attackers have the environment as their weapon. Defenders may consider taking a small grassy ridge alongside the road where they can pick off attackers coming through. Remember that Alpha is very hard to defend as the M-COM Station is located on the second floor of a two-story. It is recommended that the Attackers take a small group of soldiers, preferably with suppressed weaponry, to go along the left side of the map toward Alpha in order to sneak into the area and plant their charge. One grenade launcher shot will destroy the walls of the building and defending Alpha is very hard. Bravo is very easy to defend as the AT, the 3 HMG's and the spawn points point directly to M-COM station B. You can destroy the walls as a precaution to see the attackers, but attackers can slip in unnoticed by the cover of the rocks. And if the Attackers take the HMG's and the AT, then the defenders have lost already unless they can recover it. The UH-60 Black Hawk will often land to deploy troops in the hot zone (near Bravo) where all the troops can be killed by a good ambush or a suppressive heavy machine gunner who will shoot the attackers on sight. If this area is lost, then the Defenders lose the match. As for the Attackers, the Blackhawk can be used for the search and destroy tactic where you charge in by landing from a helicopter and cause as many casualties as possible and extract by a helicopter. This is particularly dangerous as the participants of the mission have no other way to extract than to run back to a clear safe zone which could ultimately cost the respawn tickets. If the Blackhawk is to land in the middle of the base, the pilots or even the troops inside could get shot as they're extracting ultimately costing more reinforcement tickets making the search and destroy tactic a gamble. A more conventional way would be to have some snipers on the ridge suppressing the HMG's and any other soldiers on Defense and have the rest of the team flank while the Blackhawk provides close air support. A team of defenders may try to shoot the Blackhawk down which will result in a easy kill for the sniper or the ground forces. The defenders who assault the ground forces could be taken out by snipers or the Blackhawk. During the intense fighting, one could stealthily sneak into the Defense area and place charges. Squad Rush Valparaiso is a map for Squad Rush. It has 2 M-COM stations and begins at the Village and and ends at the Hilltop. Onslaught Valparaiso is one of the 4 maps featured in Onslaught mode. The time of day has been changed to night time, slightly illuminated by moonlight. Equipment RU Light Vehicles *2 Vodnik 4WD Tanks *2 BMD-3 Bakhcha Naval Vessels *Mark V Patrol Boat Emplacements *9M133 Kornet *3 KORD US Light Vehicles *2 Quad Bikes Tanks *M3A3 Bradley Bases Fishing Port Upon arrival, there will be a 9M133 Kornet inside the small warehouse right behind the flag. This can be a potential danger to players using an M3A3 Bradley. After the flag has been captured, a BMD-3 will come around from the Lighthouse hilltop on the main road. Players can use the 9M133 Kornet or the M3A3 Bradley to quickly dispose of it, or use their infantry weapons. Lighthouse There is no flag, but there are enemies. Once the base is cleared of enemies, a Mark V Patrol Boat will come from the waters near the Village and fire rockets at the players. It should be quickly disposed of before proceeding to the Village. Village The Village is difficult for players using an infantry approach. It is very dark and there is a lot of cover, so it can be very difficult to spot enemies. There is also a KORD with a ballistic shield near the flag, which can easily dispose of the players on harder difficulties. If the players use the M3A3 Bradley and have Engineers, the base is much more simple to clear, as players will be more protected, and even if enemy Engineers use their RPGs, a player as an Engineer can repair the Bradley. This will also make the KORD very easy to get rid of. Hilltop This base is also very difficult to clear with an infantry approach. Enemies will hide in the jungle foliage and will be very hard to see. There will also be enemies in the small house next to the flag, which can shoot outside the windows with their Shotguns, easily surprising players. There will also be a KORD with a ballistic shield a bit further on the side of the road. Once the initial enemies have been disposed of, two Vodniks will rush by and target players with the KORDs and the drivers will exit and use their infantry weapons. This is easily cleared by the M3A3, as most of the enemies' weaponry (KORDs, Shotguns, Vodniks) cannot affect the M3A3. However, a player using an infantry approach can kill an enemy in a Vodnik and use the vehicle for themselves. Last Stand Along the way, enemy snipers with M95s and Motion Sensors will be in the jungle foliage. Upon arrival, a KORD with a ballistic shield will be placed in the small warehouse at the back of the base. A BMD-3 will also appear. This base is also easily cleared with the M3A3 Bradley, as the only threats to the tank is the enemy BMD-3 and enemy Engineers. If a player has stolen a Vodnik, this can be used against infantry if it has support from an M3A3, as the enemies will usually target the M3A3 rather than the Vodnik. Outcome RU Victory American forces fail to take the power station and a F/A-18 Hornet is shot down. Soon afterwards, US destroys the city with all Russian forces and trapped civilians in the city, severely cutting support for them from allied and neutral countries in South America. US Victory The power station is taken and almost immediately, numerous UH-60 Black Hawks begin the assault on the city. Which not long after, is liberated by the US Army. Map Image:Valparaso.jpg|Valparaiso Image:Valparasorush.jpg|Valparaiso Category:BC2 Maps Category:Maps